Snow White
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: She's beautiful…looks innocent, like A Snow White in the fairy tale. But the truth is, she's not as 'white' as Snow White. R&R please...!


DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

She's beautiful…looks innocent, like A Snow White in the fairy tale. But the truth is, she's not as 'white' as Snow White.

WARNING :

One shot. OOC. FemKura. Made for music-video-clip fic challenge!

I made this based on the video of **Davichi feat. Eun Jung T'Ara – "Time, Please Stop"**

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek meletakkan foto yang sebelumnya ia pegang kembali ke tempatnya. Raut wajah sedih dan penuh kerinduan menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

'Mama…seandainya kau masih ada di sini…aku tak akan kesepian,' batinnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Gadis itu segera menghapus air matanya.

"Sebentar," ia menjawab.

Si Gadis beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan membuka pintu itu. Nampak seorang pria setengah baya dan seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut pendek berwarna pirang pucat.

"Kurapika, ini Pakunoda…," kata pria itu, Tn. Kuruta. "Dia akan segera tinggal di sini bersama kita."

"Maksud Papa?" tanya Kurapika heran.

"Aku akan menikah dengannya bulan depan."

Mata biru gadis bernama Kurapika Kuruta itu terbelalak. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat.

Pakunoda…Papa…menikah…?

Ketiga kata itu terus berputar-putar di kepala Kurapika. Ia sama sekali tak tahu tentang semua ini sebelumnya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna silver berhenti di depan salah satu butik terkenal kota itu. Seorang pria berjas hitam turun lebih dulu dan membukakan pintu penumpang.

Pakunoda keluar, diikuti dengan Kurapika. Ini adalah saat bagi Pakunoda untuk melakukan fitting gaun pengantinnya. Tn. Kuruta memaksa Kurapika untuk ikut lagipula ia pun harus mencoba gaun untuknya sendiri.

"Selamat datang," kata salah seorang pramuniaga dengan ramah saat Pakunoda dan Kurapika melangkah masuk ke dalam butik.

Pakunoda segera mencoba gaunnya. Ia menatap dirinya di cermin, lalu menoleh ke arah Kurapika.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya.

Kurapika memandangnya dengan malas. Ia mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tak mengerti tentang gaun pengantin," jawab Kurapika sekenanya.

Pakunoda terlihat tak senang. Wajah dinginnya memandang Kurapika tanpa ekspresi. Pramuniaga yang ada di sana mulai merasa kikuk akan suasana aneh yang timbul.

Tak lama kemudian, Kurapika sedang mencoba gaun berwarna broken white yang sudah selesai dibuat khusus untuknya.

"Wahh…Nona Kurapika, Anda cantik sekali! Benar-benar bagaikan seorang putri!" puji beberapa orang pramuniaga.

Pakunoda menoleh. Mata sayunya membelalak melihat penampilan Kurapika saat itu. Ia memang tampak sangat cantik. Dengan geram, Pakunoda meremas gaun pengantin yang masih dikenakannya.

.

.

Saat ini, Kurapika dan Pakunoda berada di sebuah restoran untuk makan malam. Pakunoda terkejut melihat pelayan menyajikan banyak makanan di meja mereka.

"Kurapika, kau akan memakan semuanya?" tanyanya kaget.

Kurapika hanya tersenyum, lalu ia pun mulai makan. Kurapika mencicipi hampir semua makanan itu, tapi hanya sedikit. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah meletakkan kembali pisau dan garpunya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Pakunoda lagi.

Kurapika meneguk minumannya dan mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan makanan ini? Siapa yang akan menghabiskannya?"

"Aku sudah kenyang…aku capek, dan aku mau pulang sekarang," jawab gadis pirang yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Lho? Tapi—"

"Kalau kau masih ingin di sini, silakan saja. Aku akan menelepon Papa dan memintanya untuk datang ke sini menjemputku."

'Sialan,' ucap Pakunoda dalam hati. 'Dia mencoba membuatku terlihat buruk di hadapan ayahnya.'

Pakunoda mencoba menahan emosi. Ia menghela napas…lalu berkata, "Baiklah, kita pulang jika itu memang maumu."

Di dalam mobil, keduanya diam. Pakunoda melirik Kurapika. Mungkin sudah bukan saatnya lagi baginya untuk berpura-pura. Ia baru saja akan bicara saat tiba-tiba Kurapika membuka mulutnya lebih dulu,

"Tak usah membuang waktu dengan berpura-pura baik padaku. Kau akan menikah dengan Papa karena menginginkan hartanya. Tenang saja, kau akan mendapatkan bagianmu."

.

& Skip Time &

.

Sebulan kemudian, Tn. Kuruta dan Pakunoda menikah. Pernikahan mereka diadakan dengan resepsi yang mewah dan meriah. Tentu saja Kurapika hadir, namun ia bersikap acuh tak acuh. Kurapika lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan hal itu. Kurapika memang tak setuju ayahnya menikahi Pakunoda, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Setelah kematian ibunya, Tn. Kuruta tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Sekarang, jika Kurapika melarang Tn. Kuruta untuk menikahi Pakunoda, akankah ia menurutinya? Tentu saja tidak.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Di sore hari yang indah ini, Kurapika tengah bersantai. Ia berbaring di sofa sambil memainkan sebuah apel merah di tangannya. Ya, Kurapika sangat suka apel merah. Ia memakannya beberapa butir setiap hari. Tak heran jika buah itu selalu disediakan di kamarnya dalam keranjang rotan yang cantik.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Kurapika hanya melirik ke arah pintu tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Kurapika, kenapa kau masih belum bersiap-siap? Bukankah sudah kubilang, kita akan pergi ke pesta Keluarga Aidan sebentar lagi?" kata Tn. Kuruta, sepertinya ia sedikit kesal.

Pakunoda pun menambahkan, "Benar, Kurapika. Dengarkan apa kata Papamu. Lagipula pesta ini penting untuk masa depan keluarga kita."

'Kita?' ucap Kurapika dalam hati dengan sinis.

Kurapika tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Banyak kalangan atas seperti mereka akan datang ke pesta itu, pasti Tn. Kuruta dan Pakunoda akan berusaha menjodohkannya seperti biasa…untuk kepentingan mereka.

.

.

Pesta diadakan di sebuah klub malam eksklusif. Di tengah keceriaan yang ada disana, Kurapika duduk sendirian di pojok ruangan sambil meminum cocktail-nya. Ia merasa bosan. Banyak pemuda yang berusaha mendekatinya, namun Kurapika selalu menghindar.

"Nona, maukah kau berdansa denganku?" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara.

Kurapika berhenti minum dan mendongak. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat terang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Kurapika terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa.

"Maaf, apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang ingin berdansa?" kata Kurapika setelah berhenti tertawa.

Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Kurapika.

"Entahlah, tapi kau terlihat cantik bagiku."

Kurapika berdehem dan meletakkan gelasnya. Pipinya merona. Entah bagaimana, beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah berdansa bersama pemuda itu.

Tak jauh dari sana, Pakunoda yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan pasangan Aidan melihatnya. Ia tampak terkejut.

'Siapa itu? Aku ingin menjodohkan Kurapika dengan pewaris Keluarga Aidan, tapi kenapa dia malah berdansa bersama pemuda itu?'

Pemuda yang sedang berdansa bersama Kurapika adalah Shalnark Aidan, seorang pemuda yang pintar dan sangat menyukai teknologi. Ia ramah dan baik hati. Sebagai bagian dari Keluarga Aidan, ia tidak terlalu menonjol dan tak suka terlalu melibatkan diri.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Suasana berkabung tampak di mansion Keluarga Kuruta. Semua orang memakai baju hitam dan memasang wajah sedih.

"Terimakasih atas kedatangan kalian," kata Pakunoda sambil menyalami sepasang suami istri.

Di belakangnya, tersimpan sebuah peti mati. Kurapika berdiri di hadapannya sambil menatap sosok yang terbujur kaku di dalam peti itu.

Tn. Kuruta meninggal semalam karena serangan jantung yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku turut berduka cita," seseorang berkata.

Kurapika menoleh. Ternyata Shalnark. Ia datang bersama beberapa orang anggota Keluarga Aidan.

"Berduka cita? Apakah aku memang harus berduka untuknya? Sejak Mama meninggal…dia bukan lagi Papaku yang dulu," kata Kurapika sinis.

"Walau bagaimanapun juga…Kurapika, hanya dia-lah yang bisa kau panggil Papa."

Kurapika terkejut mendengar kalimat yang tak disangkanya itu. Air matanya menggenang di kedua pelupuk mata biru Kurapika. Belum sempat Shalnark mengucapkan kata-kata yang mungkin bisa menghiburnya, Kurapika mencengkeram jas hitam pemuda itu lalu segera memeluknya sambil menangis. Untuk sesaat Shalnark terkejut…tapi kemudian ia mengerti. Shalnark balas memeluknya sambil membelai rambut pirang Pewaris Kuruta itu.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Pakunoda menghela napas. Ia merasa sangat kesal. Tn. Kuruta mewariskan segalanya pada Kurapika. Ia dapat menerima warisan itu saat dia berusia delapan belas tahun. Dan itu sebentar lagi. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu tahun, Kurapika akan menerima haknya. Untuk sementara, saat ini Pakunoda dan pengacara keluarga yang diberi kepercayaan untuk mengurusi hartanya.

'Kalau saat itu tiba…mungkin aku akan diusir dari sini oleh anak kecil itu,' Pakunoda berkata dalam hati. 'Aku harus segera melakukan sesuatu.'

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mobil. Ada yang datang rupanya. Pakunoda pun beranjak dan melihat dari balik jendela.

Ia melihat, sebuah mobil hitam masuk melewati gerbang. Shalnark keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Pintu depan rumah pun terbuka…terlihat Kurapika segera menyambutnya dengan wajah yang merona.

Pakunoda tersenyum sinis. Dengan sekali lihat saja, ia bisa tahu bahwa putri tirinya itu sedang jatuh cinta kepada Shalnark Aidan. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Pakunoda mengakui bahwa Shalnark adalah pemuda yang gigih. Kurapika adalah gadis yang agak sulit untuk didekati, yang selalu membentengi diri dengan sikapnya yang acuh tak acuh. Tapi semua sikap penolakan Kurapika itu tak pernah digubris Shalnark. Shalnark tahu, sebenarnya Kurapika adalah gadis yang sangat baik dan istimewa.

Pakunoda keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuruni tangga untuk menyambut tamu Kurapika.

"Kebetulan sekali Mommy," kata Kurapika melihat kedatangan Pakunoda. "Ada yang harus kami bicarakan denganmu."

Pakunoda menaikkan sebelah alis matanya dengan heran. Ia menatap Shalnark yang tersenyum padanya.

"Besok malam, orangtuaku akan datang untuk melamar Kurapika secara resmi. Aku ingin segera menikahinya, Nyonya," jelas Shalnark.

Pakunoda tertawa. Kurapika dan Shalnark heran dibuatnya.

"Kau? Mau menikah dengan Pewaris Keluarga Kuruta? Apakah ini caramu untuk menambah harta? Bayangkan apa yang akan kau dapatkan jika kau menajdi suaminya," ejek Pakunoda.

"Mommy!" seru Kurapika. Ia melihat dengan cemas kepada Shalnark yang tampak kaget.

Pakunoda tidak menghiraukan gadis itu. Ia pun melanjutkan, "Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku dan almarhum ayahnya ingin menjodohkan Kurapika dengan sepupumu…Pewaris Keluarga Aidan. Bukankah itu lebih sepadan? Aku tak tahu bagaimana ceritanya hingga kemudian malah kau yang masuk ke dalam kehidupan putriku."

"Aku bukan putrimu dan kau tidak berhak untuk berkata seperti itu!" bentak Kurapika. Shalnark segera menahannya.

Pakunoda hanya tersenyum.

"Dengan atau tanpa restumu, aku hanya akan menikah dengan Shalnark dan keluar dari tempat ini!"

Senyum Pakunoda seketika menghilang. Ya, ada syarat lain yang tertulis dalam wasiat almarhum Tn. Kuruta. Jika Kurapika pergi meninggalkan mansion Keluarga Kuruta sebelum berusia delapan belas, ia dianggap menolak warisan dan semua harta Keluarga Kuruta akan disumbangkan. Tentu ini kerugian yang sangat besar bagi Pakunoda.

Pakunoda pun berusaha menahan emosinya dan mulai menyusun rencana.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Di siang hari yang cerah, Pakunoda tengah duduk di ruang kerjanya di perusahaan milik Keluarga Kuruta. Ia tengah menunggu seseorang.

Tiba-tiba telepon di atas mejanya berbunyi.

"Nyonya, orang yang Anda tunggu sudah datang," terdengar suara sekretarisnya.

"Ya, biarkan dia masuk," jawab Pakunoda.

Pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka. Masuklah seorang pria dengan rambut hitam berkilau dan mata hitam yang seolah tak berdasar. Wajahnya tampan, namun air mukanya terlihat dingin tanpa ekspresi. Ia berdiri di hadapan Pakunoda sambil memasukkan sebelah tangan ke dalam saku mantel hitamnya.

"Jangan biarkan seorangpun masuk ke sini sebelum kami selesai," pesan Pakunoda pada sekretarisnya.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Pakunoda menatap pria itu sambil tersenyum puas.

"Kuroro Lucifer," Pakunoda menyebutkan namanya. "Sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu."

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk berbasa-basi, langsung saja katakan apa maumu," kata Kuroro dingin sambil tetap berdiri.

Pakunoda mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci dan menghempaskannya ke atas meja. Ternyata itu adalah foto-foto Kurapika dan Shalnark.

"Ini putri tiriku…Kurapika Kuruta. Lalu pemuda ini adalah Shalnark Aidan. Kurapika benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Dia membuat Kurapika berniat untuk meninggalkan rumah demi hidup bersama dengannya."

Kuroro mengambil selembar foto dan menatapnya. Seorang gadis pirang yang cantik…tersenyum bahagia dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Tapi karena pekerjaan dan hidup yang dijalaninya selama ini, Kuroro memiliki hati sedingin es yang tak mudah meleleh hanya karena foto seperti itu.

"Bereskan pemuda itu," ucap Pakunoda tegas.

.

.

Kurapika sedang duduk di sebuah café. Ia tengah menunggu Shalnark yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya di universitas.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan yang lembut mendekapnya dari belakang. Tanpa menoleh, Kurapika sudah tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu. Ia tersenyum.

"Maaf aku sudah membuatmu menunggu," ucap Shalnark. "Ayo, kita pergi."

Mereka keluar dari café itu sambil bergandengan tangan. Shalnark membawa Kurapika ke taman kota yang paling indah. Malam itu, suasana taman lebih sepi dari biasanya.

"Aku sudah mulai mencari pekerjaan, kuliahku akan selesai dalam beberapa bulan lagi. Ada beberapa perusahaan yang memanggilku untuk mengikuti tes," Shalnark menjelaskan. Ia menoleh kepada Kurapika. "Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menghidupimu. Kau harus tetap melanjutkan pendidikanmu setelah kita menikah nanti. Mungkin hidupmu tidak akan semewah seperti saat ini, tapi aku—"

Kurapika segera meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir pemuda itu.

"Asal bersamamu…aku akan bahagia," bisiknya lembut dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik.

Shalnark membelai pipi Kurapika dengan lembut. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya…dan mencium bibir gadis itu. Dengan senang hati Kurapika membalasnya.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman, hingga Kurapika menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan. Kurapika membuka matanya. Ia melihat Kuroro berdiri di balik pohon besar di taman itu.

Shalnark menyadari perubahan sikap Kurapika.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shalnark sambil mengecup pelipis kekasihnya.

Kurapika diam tak menjawab.

'Siapa itu? Sepertinya dia punya niat yang tidak baik,' Kurapika bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Jantung Kurapika serasa berhenti berdetak saat ia melihat Kuroro mengangkat tangannya…dan memegang sebuah senapan. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, terdengar Shalnark mengerang kesakitan. Peluru yang ditembakkan pembunuh bayaran yang sangat berpengalaman seperti Kuroro dibuat khusus olehnya sendiri, hingga bisa dengan mudah menembus ke jantung.

Seketika, Shalnark menghembuskan napas terakhirnya diiringi dengan jeritan dan tangisan Kurapika yang menyayat hati.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Beberapa orang pelayan berkerumun di depan pintu kamar Kurapika. Gadis itu sudah dua hari lamanya mengurung diri di sana.

"Nona…! Buka pintunya!" kata salah seorang dari mereka.

Tiba-tiba Pakunoda datang.

"Jangan jadi orang bodoh, Kurapika. Shalnark sudah mati. Jangan sia-siakan air matamu hanya untuk pemuda itu," katanya dingin.

BRAK!

Pintu kamar pun terbuka. Dengan penampilan acak-acakan, Kurapika menatap Pakunoda dengan geram. Ia melangkah maju, namun para pelayan segera menahan gadis itu.

"Shalnark dibunuh! Kenapa kau tidak mau percaya? Aku melihat sendiri siapa pembunuhnya!" ia berseru.

Pakunoda tak bergeming.

"Kurapika, dia hanya korban salah tembak dari pelaku perampokan di dekat taman itu. Pelakunya pun sudah mati saat polisi mengejarnya."

"Tidak! Pelakunya bukan dia! Bukan!"

Kurapika pun histeris. Pakunoda berbalik menuruni tangga. Seulas senyum terlihat di wajahnya. Ya, Kuroro sangat berpengalaman. Tentu saja ia pun sudah lihai bagaimana cara untuk menutupi jejaknya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kurapika duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil menekuk lututnya. Pandangan matanya terlihat begitu kosong.

"Nona, Anda harus makan…kalau begini terus, nanti bisa sakit," kata Mito, pengasuh yang setia melayaninya sejak Kurapika dilahirkan.

Kurapika menundukkan wajahnya.

"Biar saja…bisa bertemu Mama…Papa…dan Shalnark," ucapnya lirih.

"Nona, jangan bicara begitu! Jangan biarkan wanita itu mengalahkanmu."

Kurapika mendongak.

"Wanita itu?"

"Ya…Nyonya Pakunoda. Entah mengapa, aku merasa dia berniat buruk padamu."

"Aku sudah tahu itu, Bibi Mito. Dia ingin menguasai harta keluarga ini. Sejak awal, itu alasannya menikahi Papa."

"Maka dari itu…bersabarlah, Nona. Hingga ulang tahunmu yang kedelapan belas. Kau pun harus melanjutkan hidupmu."

Kurapika terdiam mendengar ucapan Mito. Namun mereka tak tahu, Pakunoda menguping pembicaraan itu saat akan masuk ke kamar Kurapika. Pakunoda terlihat terkejut…ia menatap Mito dengan penuh kebencian.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Rasanya kemalangan tak ingin berhenti menimpa Kurapika. Hanya berselang beberapa hari sejak percakapan itu, pagi-pagi sekali Mito ditemukan mati mengambang di kolam air mancur di taman mansion Keluarga Kuruta.

Kurapika memeluk jenazah Mito sambil menangis keras. Tak ada yang berani menduga-duga penyebab kematiannya…lagipula semuanya bersih. Polisi tak menemukan bukti apapun yang dapat memunculkan dugaan bahwa Mito mati karena dibunuh.

"Minumlah teh ini supaya kau lebih tenang," kata Pakunoda sambil meletakkan secangkir teh di hadapan Kurapika.

Kurapika mengulurkan tangannya dan menjatuhkan cangkir teh itu hingga pecah berantakan. Ia tak menoleh sedikitpun pada Pakunoda.

Pakunoda menyeringai.

"Sekarang hanya tinggal kau dan aku, Kurapika. Jangan bertindak macam-macam. Jagalah dirimu…hingga nanti kau berumur delapan belas," ucapnya sambil berbalik meninggalkan kamar itu.

Sesampainya di luar kamar Kurapika, Pakunoda menyusuri koridor dan melangkah menuju ke kamarnya.

'Tn. Kuruta…Shalnark Aidan, dan Mito…kenapa mereka semua begitu mencintai Kurapika? Tidak seperti aku…yang merasa terbuang sejak dulu,' pikirnya. Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya. 'Aku sudah mengorbankan banyak hal untuk ini. Dalam waktu beberapa bulan saja, akankah aku membuat semuanya sia-sia? Tidak…itu tak boleh.'

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Untuk apa kau memanggilku lagi?" tanya Kuroro. Malam ini, Pakunoda mengajaknya bertemu di lorong kota yang sepi.

Pakunoda pun menjawab, "Aku ingin menuntaskan segalanya. Lenyapkan Kurapika. Buatlah seolah dia meninggalkan rumah dengan kehendaknya sendiri."

"Bukankah kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan harta Keluarga Kuruta kalau begitu caranya?"

"Hmm…jangan meremehkanku, Kuroro. Bukan hanya kau yang pintar, tapi aku juga sudah terlatih untuk bisa menangani masalah ini. Sayangnya, hal ini terlambat terpikir olehku."

.

.

Selepas kematian terakhir di mansion Keluarga Kuruta, Kurapika sering menghabiskan waktu di luar. Ia suka mengunjungi klub malam dan bersenang-senang sendiri di sana.

Seperti saat ini, Kurapika sedang asyik menari. Banyak pria yang tergiur melihatnya, namun Kurapika sama sekali tak memberi kesempatan bagi mereka untuk bisa mendekatinya.

Suara musik yang keras dan irama yang menghentak membuat Kurapika dapat melupakan penderitaannya walau hanya untuk sesaat. Ia begitu menikmatinya.

Kuroro sudah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini. Perlahan, ia memasuki klub yang ramai itu. Matanya langsung menangkap sosok Kurapika. Gadis itu, mengenakan blus hitam bergambar, legging bergaris, sepatu boot high heels berwarna hitam, dan kalung menghiasi lehernya memang tampak begitu menarik. Terlihat begitu muda…dan enerjik.

Kuroro segera menyadarkan dirinya kembali. Tidak biasanya perhatiannya mudah teralih begini.

'Aku harus segera menyelesaikan semuanya,' batin Kuroro dalam hati.

Kuroro mulai mendekat ke tempat di mana Kurapika berada. Saat jarak di antara mereka hanya tersisa dua meter, Kurapika membalikkan badannya. Matanya membelalak. Ia tak akan pernah lupa…wajah orang yang telah membunuh kekasihnya. Namun raut wajah Kuroro tak berubah. Ia terus melangkah.

Ketakutan, Kurapika segera berlari keluar.

'Mobilku! Di mana aku memarkir mobilku tadi?' pikir Kurapika panik.

Dilihatnya Kuroro sudah mulai menyusulnya. Sial, tak ada waktu lagi. Kurapika segera berlari menghindari pria itu. Ia berlari dengan cepat walau tengah mengenakan high heels. Tapi tentu saja Kuroro lebih cepat darinya.

Setelah beberapa lama berlari, Kurapika mulai kehabisan tenaga. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Kurapika berbalik. Ia menghela napas lega, karena tak ada Kuroro di sana.

Tiba-tiba Kuroro sudah ada di belakangnya. Ia membekap mulut Kurapika dengan sapu tangan yang sudah diberi obat bius.

.

.

Kuroro memasukkan Kurapika yang tak sadarkan diri ke dalam mobil sedan putihnya, lalu membawa mereka ke sebuah hutan lebat di pinggir kota.

Sesampainya di sana, Kuroro menggendong Kurapika di bahunya sambil membawa senapan. Mendekati tengah hutan, ia membaringkan gadis itu di atas daun-daun kering yang berguguran menutupi tanah. Kuroro mulai mengarahkan senapannya.

Cahaya bulan yang lembut menimpa wajah Kurapika. Gadis itu terlihat seolah ia tertidur dengan damai. Rambut pirang halus yang berkilau, kulit yang putih mulus…bibir yang mungil dan merona. Bahkan saat menggendongnya tadi, Kuroro dapat mencium aroma wangi dari tubuh gadis itu.

Kurapika seorang gadis yang cantik dan menarik…Kuroro tahu itu, tapi…itulah masalahnya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kuroro merasa bimbang. Ia tak kuasa menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk melenyapkan Kurapika dari dunia ini. Kuroro menghela napas berat, dan menurunkan senapannya.

"Kita serahkan semuanya pada takdir," gumam Kuroro.

Ia pun berbalik, meninggalkan Kurapika tergeletak di sana.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Perlahan, mata itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan sepasang mata yang berwarna sebiru samudera. Kurapika mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Saat sudah sadar sepenuhnya, ia terlonjak kaget. Kurapika segera beranjak duduk dan melihat tempat di mana ia berada sekarang.

'Apa yang terjadi? Di mana ini?'

Kurapika pun berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya dari daun-daun kering yang menempel.

'Ke mana pria itu? Kenapa dia meninggalkanku di sini? Bukankah dia ingin membunuhku?'

Kurapika berjalan dalam kebingungan…hingga tak menyadari bahwa ia telah masuk jauh ke dalam hutan. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah pohon yang sangat besar dengan lubang di tengahnya. Ada tangga yang terbuat dari lilitan akar pohon tergantung di sana.

Penasaran, Kurapika memanjat tangga itu dengan hati-hati. Sesampainya di depan lubang, ia melongok ke dalam. Gelap sekali. Tanpa sengaja, Kurapika terjatuh ke dalam lorong itu.

"Aduh!" pekiknya saat mendarat di dasar.

Kurapika membuka matanya. Benar-benar aneh. Ia berada di tempat yang seharusnya ada di sebuah rumah. Sepertinya tempat ini berada di bawah tanah, dengan lorong itu sebagai jalan masuknya.

Kurapika berkeliling memeriksa tempat itu. Ada lima buah tempat tidur, namun tak ada siapapun di atasnya. Rumah itu kosong.

Kurapika duduk di sofa. Di atas meja, ada sebuah botol anggur. Kurapika membuka tutupnya dan mulai meminumnya langsung dari botol. Sebentar, teringat semua kenangannya yang menyakitkan.

'Kenapa…aku harus mengalami semua ini,' batinnya sedih.

Kurapika terus meneguk anggur itu. Ia pun jatuh tertidur.

Sementara itu, lima orang pria kerdil tengah berjalan menuruni bukit. Mereka sudah berkemah di atas bukit untuk mengumpulkan kayu, dan sepertinya hari sudah hampir pagi. Saatnya untuk beristirahat dan mengumpulkan tenaga kembali.

Mereka berjalan dengan riang sambil bercakap-cakap dan bersenda gurau.

"Hei, mobil siapa itu?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka, melihat mobil sedan putih yang ditinggalkan Kuroro begitu saja. Mereka mendekat dan melongok ke dalam mobil. Tak ada siapapun.

"Sudahlah, bukan urusan kita. Ayo kita pergi," ajak temannya.

Sesampainya di rumah, yang tak lain adalah rumah yang dikunjungi Kurapika, mereka terkejut melihat gadis itu sedang tidur di atas sofa. Kelimanya berkumpul di hadapan Kurapika…memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Mungkin dia datang ke sini dengan mobil yang tadi," kata salah seorang pria kerdil yang mengenakan masker.

Tiba-tiba Kurapika terbangun. Ia kaget melihat kelima pria kerdil itu. Kurapika segera duduk dan menjerit. Mereka saling menatap cukup lama.

'Orang-orang yang aneh,' ucap Kurapika dalam hati.

Kurapika merasa gugup…ia pun agak ketakutan. Walau sebenarnya ia pun tahu tak ada yang perlu ia takutkan. Orang-orang kerdil itu sepertinya baik.

Kurapika mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Kelima pria kerdil langsung merona dibuatnya. Ya, mereka terpukau dengan kecantikan dan senyum manis Kurapika.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" salah seorang dari mereka mulai berani bertanya.

"Aku diculik…dan ditinggalkan di dekat sini," jawab Kurapika.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kurapika Kuruta, panggil saja Kurapika."

"Aku Phinks…dan ini teman-temanku."

Phinks mulai memperkenalkan keempat temannya pada Kurapika. Mereka adalah Feitan, Nobunaga, Franklin dan Leorio.

.

.

Mansion Keluarga Kuruta…

Suara jeritan Kurapika seolah menembus jarak yang ada. Pakunoda terbangun, seakan-akan suara itu berasal dari tempat yang berada begitu dekat dengannya.

"Kurapika…," gumamnya.

Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Semalam Kuroro meneleponnya, dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah berhasil membunuh Kurapika.

'Aku harus mencari tahu,' ucapnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Nyonya, Nyonya! Nona Kurapika tak ada di kamarnya! Pakaiannya pun hilang sebagian!"

Pakunoda tersenyum. Dengan tenang ia turun dari tempat tidur dan membuka pintu. Nampaklah seorang pelayan dengan wajah cemas dan mata yang basah oleh air mata.

"Aku menemukan ini di kamarnya," kata pelayan itu sambil memberikan secarik kertas.

'_Aku tak kuat lagi menghadapi segalanya. Aku ingin memulai hidupku kembali di tempat yang baru. Semuanya…maafkan aku. Mommy, aku pergi. Kuserahkan segalanya padamu…demi almarhum Papa.'_

Tentu saja sebenarnya Pakunoda yang menulis surat itu, dengan meniru tulisan tangan Kurapika. Bahkan ia pun menandatanganinya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Phinks dan teman-temannya senang dengan kehadiran Kurapika. Sejak Kurapika datang, gadis itu selalu memasak makanan yang lezat untuk mereka. Bahkan ia pun mengajari bermain kartu.

"Aku pernah lihat di televisi, orang-orang memainkan ini sambil menyerahkan uang," kata Franklin polos.

"Itu namanya judi," jelas Kurapika. "Tidak boleh, dengan berjudi…kau tidak hanya menyerahkan uangmu, tapi juga hidup dan masa depanmu. Kita bermain ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang ya, bagi yang kalah harus menyiapkan makan malam!"

Usulan Kurapika disambut gembira. Selesai bermain, ternyata Nobunaga yang kalah. Sambil menggerutu ia pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan sementara Kurapika dan yang lainnya berdansa bersama-sama dengan musik yang ceria.

.

.

Ponsel Pakunoda berbunyi. Pakunoda segera mengangkatnya.

"Kami berhasil menemukan Kuroro Lucifer," terdengar sebuah suara di seberang sana. "Apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?"

"Bawa dia ke sini sekarang juga."

Dua jam kemudian, beberapa orang pria menggiring Kuroro masuk ke ruangan Pakunoda.

"Pergilah," kata Pakunoda pada orang-orang itu.

Setelah mereka pergi, Kuroro menatap Pakunoda dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kauinginkan sebenarnya? Urusan di antara kita sudah selesai, kau tinggal menikmati bagianmu," ucap Kuroro.

Pakunoda tersenyum.

"Apakah kau benar-benar sudah membunuh Kurapika?"

"Tentu saja."

Tiba-tiba Pakunoda berdiri. Tangannya memegang sebuah jarum suntik. Dengan cepat ia menancapkan jarum itu ke paha Kuroro. Seketika, Kuroro merasa lemas. Napasnya terengah-engah.

"Tenang saja, itu hanya obat bius. Kau tidak akan bisa bergerak hingga percakapan kita selesai."

"Sialan kau!" umpat Kuroro kesal.

Entahlah, obat apa sebenarnya itu. Sebab bukan hanya membuat Kuroro tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, tapi juga membuatnya seolah berada dalam penguasaan Pakunoda. Pakunoda mulai menanyainya tentang Kurapika. Dengan mudah, Kuroro menceritakan semuanya.

Pakunoda terlihat puas. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas kerjasamamu. Sepertinya harus aku sendiri yang menuntaskan masalah ini," kata Pakunoda akhirnya.

Wanita itu mengambil sebuah botol racun dan mengambil isinya dengan jarum suntik yang lain, lalu menyuntikkannya ke sebuah apel merah.

"Kau tahu Kuroro? Gadis cantikmu sangat menyukai apel merah ini. Tanpa disuruh pun…ia pasti memakannya."

Mata hitam Kuroro membelalak terkejut. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Dengan santai, Pakunoda melangkah masuk ke dalam hutan. Ia tiba di tempat di mana Kuroro meninggalkan Kurapika.

"Di mana sebenarnya kau berada sekarang, Kurapika? Mommy membawakan apel merah kesukaanmu," Pakunoda berkata dengan nada suara yang dilagukan. Terdengar mengerikan.

Ia terus melangkah mencari Kurapika.

Sementara itu, Kurapika tengah sendirian di dalam rumah. Ia termenung. Apa yang sekarang terjadi di luar sana? Kenapa pria berambut hitam itu ingin membunuhnya?

Tiba-tiba Kurapika terkejut.

'Apakah mungkin…ini semua ada kaitannya dengan Mommy?' pikirnya. 'Ya…kematian Shalnark, Bibi Mito…lalu rencana pembunuhan terhadapku…'

Kurapika memeluk badannya. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa harta dan kekuasaan begitu menggelapkan hati Pakunoda. Kenapa takdir begitu membuatnya menderita seperti ini?

Kurapika begitu asyik dengan lamunannya hingga tak menyadari kehadiran Pakunoda. Wanita itu memanjat tangga…dengan hati-hati menuruni lorong, lalu bersembunyi di balik lemari yang tinggi.

'Di sini kau rupanya,' ucap Pakunoda dalam hati.

Pakunoda menggelindingkan apel merah yang dibawanya ke dekat kaki Kurapika, lalu segera pergi dari sana.

Kurapika berdiri. Saat akan berbalik tanpa sengaja ujung sepatunya menyentuh apel itu.

'Kenapa bisa ada apel merah di sini?' Kurapika bertanya-tanya dengan heran. Ia membungkuk dan memungut apel itu. Terlihat begitu segar dan menggoda.

'Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak memakan apel seperti ini.'

Tanpa berpikir lebih jauh lagi, Kurapika menggigit apel itu. Ya, apel merah yang telah diberi racun oleh Pakunoda. Kurapika langsung terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Napasnya pun berhenti.

Kelima orang kerdil langsung menjerit saat melihat keadaan Kurapika sepulangnya dari mengumpulkan kayu. Mereka berusaha membangunkannya, tapi tidak bisa. Tangisan pilu pun terdengar dari dalam rumah itu.

.

.

Pakunoda baru saja akan sampai ke mobilnya saat tiba-tiba sesuatu yang dingin menekan pelipis kirinya. Tentu saja Pakunoda tahu, itu adalah senapan.

"Sebegitu pedulinyakah kau pada Kurapika…hei Kuroro?" Pakunoda berkata sambil melirik orang yang memegang senapan itu. "Apakah dia pun peduli padamu?"

Kuroro hanya diam.

"Kau sudah terlambat…pasti sekarang Kurapika sudah mati."

DORR!

Kuroro menarik pelatuknya dan menembak Pakunoda hingga tewas seketika. Tubuh wanita kejam itu langsung ambruk. Cipratan darahnya mengenai pakaian Kuroro, namun Kuroro tak peduli. Ia harus segera menemukan Kurapika.

Kuroro membungkuk dan memeriksa keranjang buah yang dibawa Pakunoda. Sesuai dugaan, ada sebuah botol di sana. Itu adalah penawar dari racun yang disuntikkan Pakunoda ke dalam apel itu.

'Mudah-mudahan masih ada cukup waktu untuk menyelamatkannya,' ucap Kuroro dalam hati.

Kuroro meninggalkan Pakunoda dan berlari masuk ke dalam hutan. Mungkin ia memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Kurapika. Hanya keselamatan gadis itu yang ada di benaknya sekarang.

.

.

Rupanya Kuroro tak perlu berlari terlalu jauh. Ia sampai ke tempat di mana ia meninggalkan mobilnya saat itu. Phinks dan teman-temannya menganggap mobil itu yang membawa Kurapika, sehingga Kurapika pun dimasukkan ke sana. Gadis itu berbaring dengan dikelilingi bunga-bunga yang indah dan harum.

Semuanya menangis. Namun tangisan itu terhenti saat mereka menyadari kehadiran Kuroro. Mereka ketakutan melihat senapan yang dibawa pria itu.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Leorio dengan suara gemetar.

Kuroro merasa aneh melihat kelima pria kerdil itu. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Leorio, tapi melanjutkan langkahnya menghampiri Kurapika.

Kuroro merasakan sakit di dadanya melihat kondisi Kurapika saat ini. Kuroro mengabaikan perasaan aneh itu. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan meminumkan obat penawar kepada Kurapika sambil memeluknya. Obat itu kembali keluar dari sudut bibir Kurapika.

'Kumohon…telanlah obat ini, bukalah kembali matamu,' pinta Kuroro dalam hati.

Ia meneguk obat itu tanpa menelannya, lalu memasukkannya ke mulut Kurapika. Kuroro tak melepaskan mulutnya hingga yakin Kurapika telah menelannya.

Kelima pria kerdil terdiam melihat semua itu dengan pipi yang merona.

'Sepertinya dia orang yang baik,' begitulah pikir mereka.

Hanya dalam hitungan menit, Kurapika sadar kembali. Ia segera menjauhkan diri dari Kuroro.

"KAU!" bentaknya.

Franklin segera menengahi, "Nona, jangan begitu. Dialah yang telah menyelamatkanmu."

Kurapika terlihat terkejut. Ia hanya diam.

"Ayo…aku akan membawamu kembali ke rumah," kata Kuroro sambil menuntun Kurapika keluar dari mobil.

Raut wajah Kurapika terlihat enggan. Kuroro pun mengerti.

"Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan wanita itu. Aku sudah membereskannya," Kuroro berkata lagi.

Kurapika tersentak.

"Membereskan? Apa…maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan takut-takut.

"Aku seorang pembunuh bayaran. Apalagi yang kau harapkan?"

"Apakah dia juga yang memintamu untuk membunuhku saat itu?"

"Ya, memang dia."

"Tapi kenapa kau urung melakukannya?"

"Jangan bertanya terlalu banyak, Nona Kuruta. Sebaiknya kau segera berpamitan pada teman-teman kecilmu itu agar kita bisa segera pergi."

Kurapika pun menuruti Kuroro. Ia memeluk kelima pria kerdil satu-persatu. Sebenarnya, itu hanya alasan Kuroro. Ia tak mau terjebak dalam pertanyaan yang dapat membuatnya tampak lemah.

Setelah selesai, Kuroro membukakan pintu di samping kemudi untuk Kurapika. Kuroro pun mengemudikan mobil itu kembali ke kota.

Kurapika melirik pria tampan yang berada di sampngnya.

'Dia…yang telah membunuh Shalnark,' batinnya marah. Seketika, peristiwa penembakan Shalnark saat itu muncul kembali di benaknya. Ia pun masih ingat…wajah dingin Kuroro yang tanpa ekspresi, mengakhiri hidup kekasihnya.

DORR!

Terdengar suara letusan senapan. Mobil pun berhenti. Suasana hening sejenak. Beberapa saat kemudian, salah satu pintu mobil terbuka. Dengan wajah datar, Kurapika keluar dari dalam mobil. Tangannya memegang senapan milik Kuroro. Cipratan darah terlihat di baju putihnya.

Kurapika membuang senapan itu begitu saja. Ia melangkah…dengan wajah yang datar, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Meninggalkan tempat itu…meninggalkan Kuroro yang tewas dengan lubang di pelipisnya.

THE END

.

.

A/N :

Review please…! ^^


End file.
